Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to authenticating a limited input device.
Description of the Related Art
Limited input appliances and devices (e.g., digital cameras) are increasingly used in everyday life. For example, digital cameras are used to capture videos in a variety of settings, for instance outdoors or in a sports environment. However, as users capture increasingly more and longer content (e.g., videos), management of that content becomes increasingly difficult. By way of example, users may like to upload videos to a server or manage content (e.g., videos or images) on a camera, remotely using the server. In order to link a camera to a user account associated with a user in a secure fashion, an authentication protocol is often used. Authentication protocols often require a user of a device (e.g., camera) to input credential information allowing a server to authenticate the device and associate the device with the user. However, devices, such as cameras, often have limited input options (e.g., a limited selection of input controls, such as buttons), thereby making it difficult for users of such cameras to authenticate and link cameras to a user account associated with a user, as users are often unable to enter credential information required during the authentication process.